


Title and Registration

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The documents Burnie needed were in the metal cupboard, where he always knew they were. The photographs, although were lost in the glove compartment, to be unluckily found again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title and Registration

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song: [Title and Registration by Death Cab for Cutie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGEyqP0744c) (listen to it to get a better grasp of the fic)

The older man had hung up the phone and sighed as he tried to remember where they could be. He instinctively went for his office to the large file cabinet against the south east wall. It was cold and metallic and it made a big screech sound as he pulled on the handle and his fingers searched his coloured file holders until he came across his name.

_Gavin Free’s Docs_

He pulled out the documents he asked for and took the keys off the kitchen table and headed for his car and shoved the folder in his glove compartment. His thought about how he should eventually clean it out as there was barely any room for anything more in there.  The sky was a dark shade of gray and there was no sign of the sun coming out anytime soon. It hasn’t rained all day and Burnie figured it would probably rain later in the evening if not soon.

He had predicted correctly and the looming clouds started to give away lightly at first but then harder as he made his way on the overpass to get to the Ramsey home. He flicked on his wipers as hoped he wouldn’t have to stop and wait for the heavy rain to calm before he continued driving. Yet, the rain fell down so hard that he couldn’t see in front of him and decided it would be best to stop somewhere. He pulled into a parking lot of a small mall outlet. He turned off his car and let his ears fill up the noise of the rain hitting the roof and windows. He sighed and decided it wouldn’t hurt to pull out the documents to see if he had everything. He didn’t think before he left and he hoped he had everything so he didn’t have to make a second trip.

He pulled out the folder that had luckily didn’t crinkle due to him shoving it in there in a rush. Gavin did seem urgent on the phone about them.  Though, when he pulled out the folder, an envelope had fallen out with what it seemed to be photographs. Burnie placed the folder on the passenger seat and reached over to pick up them up, not remembering where he took the photos. He started to shuffle through them and he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

The photographs consisted of when Gavin and him were together. Pictures of them standing next to each other in suits with his arm around his waist at a formal event in New York or Burnie kissing him at the gates at Austin International Airport taken by Gus. Some were more domestic, with Gavin kissing his cheek at his birthday party or a self-portrait of them laying on a blanket during a picnic. Some were earlier in the relationship, with them holding hands or sharing a kiss during a RT Life. As he went through the pictures, he could see where things went wrong until they had called it quits. They smiled at the camera but they were no longer close together and forced putting arms around each other’s waist to fake everything was going fine and there was no yelling at two in the morning or Gavin walking out with his suitcase on a rainy Wednesday night.

The latest pictures were dated seven months ago. Long ago enough that the wounds have healed up and they have moved on. Long enough for them to find someone new to fill the gap in their hearts where the other had once rented a spot for an undetermined amount of time.

Burnie could feel his heart hurt in his ribcage and his breathing became difficult. It had been months since he had gotten over it but he felt past feelings resurface and his lips wanted to kiss the bronzed skin again.

“Dammit,” he cursed as he shoved back the envelope in the glove compartment. By then, the rain had calmed down enough and he resumed his trip. He gripped onto the steering wheel with desperation. He thought about if he could rekindle what they once had and perhaps start by asking Gavin to go out for coffee sometime. He had forgotten what it felt like to go out one on one with him and just hearing him laugh with his English accent and watching him push his dark honey bangs out his face. No, he pushed back the romantic thoughts and prefered if they started with something, anything, to show him that it could be worth trying again.

He pulled over into Geoff’s driveway and quickly pulled the folder under his coat and rushed to the door. He rang the doorbell and could hear the familiar voice come rushing. He unlocked the door and greeted him with a polite smile. He pulled out the folder and gave it to him.

“Thanks, I needed those papers to renew my Visa this month,” he explained. Burnie nodded, too nervous to say much. “Sorry for making you come down here in the rain,” he apologized. Burnie looked at him. His green eyes were reflecting the nonexistent sun and shown like grass on a clear morning after a downpour. His hair was an absolute mess and Burnie wanted to run his fingers through his soft hair. He wore the very familiar red shirt with the blue trimmings bringing up memories of picking it off the ground the next morning and pulling it over his head for him, going over the soft skin of his ribs and down to his hairy stomach that grew to his heavenly regions.

“So, uh, you open for going out for coffee or some dinner this weekend?” he blurted out, catching Gavin by surprise. He bit his lip and tightened his grip on the folder.

“Sorry Burnie, I have a..” he took a deep breath, “date with Ray Saturday night,” he confessed. The blush on his cheeks made Burnie’s heart jump and his breath got caught in his throat. He scratched the back of his neck as he formed the words to say.

“Oh, that’s nice, well, I’m always open if you want to do anything,” he tried to push away his embarrassment. Gavin nodded as Burnie waved goodbye and he wished him well. As he heard the door shut behind him, he almost ran to his car and drove home. As he drove, he wiped away frustrated tears that formed. He should’ve known that it had been long enough that Gavin would have found someone else and there he was, still alone and weeping over something that didn’t exist anymore.

Once he got home, he pulled out the photographs from his glove compartment and rushed inside. By then, the rain had stopped and left a humid weight in the air, leaving the house slightly chilled.

He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t turn on his Xbox and play a game or turn on his laptop and watching something on Netflix, it all seemed meaningless and might bring up old memories. There he was though, going through boxes of photographs in his room of him and Gavin. He found a box of innocent ones, of dates or of personal vacation photographs and he found his box of the more risque ones. He closed the box, not wanting to get himself turn on by the photographs.

His heart was an emotional wreck, beating too hard for him to relax and fall asleep. He stayed up most of the night thinking about him. Of how he had found love in someone who was closer to his age, as their own age gap at the time had been an issue. Gavin was still too naive and young to understand what settling down was about and how he couldn’t accept the drinks at the bar nor all the business cards at the formal events. When Burnie needed him to be serious, he took it as a joke. He couldn’t get Gavin on the ground no matter how much he pulled on his legs. There was love, sure, he had spent ample amount of time getting him in the United States and he would be the first to pick him up at the airport. He would bring him close and kiss him as hard as he could and Gavin would kiss him back, tugging at his shirt and begging for him to bring him home. Once they got home, he would carry him in his arms, wanting and yearning to touch his skin, to kiss the exposed flesh and watch his face turn a shade of pink unique to him.

He laid there thinking that he could’ve changed something, a personality flaw, or something that should’ve been said or not said. He turned on his stomach and buried his head in his pillow. He regretted the day he yelled so loudly and merciless at the younger man that he didn’t yell back. He just went into his room and pulled out his suitcase from under the bed and packed all his things. He was too busy trying to calm down to notice and he had left during the night without a note. It was over. Burnie grabbed at the corners of his pillow.

The sun rose in the horizon and Burnie could feel the months of unemotional response overwhelm his conscious but, he knew that he was overdue, past his deadline, to apologize and he would have to get over this, like he should’ve those many months ago.

 


End file.
